


It Runs Deep

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Human Impala, Gen, Human Impala, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked like something fierce, full on angry Momma Bear look in her eyes.  Swinging carjack handle in her hand like it was something deadly.  And, God, it proving itself to be just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the post, and figured I'd share it hear, cause I like it!
> 
> Inspired by and written here ->http://mizufallsfromkumo.tumblr.com/post/46217065989/astudyingeek-jabletown-bewareofthefangirl

She came barreling out of no where, charging forward like she didn’t give a damn what was in front of her.  She was tall, with dark skin, and head of hair that was just curls.  Dressed in dark leather and cloth, with little silver accents here and there, but nothing slutty or revealing, just practical stuff.  She was older too, mid-fourties at the most.  She looked like something fierce, full on angry Momma Bear look in her eyes.  Swinging carjack handle in her hand like it was something deadly.  And, God, it proving itself to be just that.  Sending the demon soaring across the room and completely off Dean. 

The demon wrestling with Sam, stopped at the sound of her partner flying across the room.  It took a turn of the head and hard look, and maybe the flip of the handle to strike a little fear in the demon.  Just enough opening for Dean to slide the knife to Sammy, and for Sammy to stab the possessed woman in the heart, pushing her to the side as she died.  Sam and Dean both scramble to their feet.

A groan for the other, snapped the woman’s attention, she storms towards the thing as it slowly got to it’s feet.  She slammed the handle on the demon’s head, sending them to the ground again.  She reached down, grabbing the collar of the demon’s suit and slamming him into the wall with her free hand, all with what looked like trained ease.  The demon let out a bit of whimper and Dean raised a slightly impressed eyebrow.

“Why you hurtin’ my boys?” She hissed out, a sort of Southern, maybe even slightly Western, accent clinging to her voice. The demon attempted to say something, but she whacked the breath out of them before they could utter a word.  “I really don’t give a damn if that son of a bitch told you to.  Nobody messes with my boys, you understand me?”  The demon nodded quickly.  She shoved him away from the wall, pushing him towards the door.  “Now scurry on home to Crowley  and tell him if I so much as catch him anywhere near a Winchester again, I will sure as hell run him over without the keys.”

The demon stared at the woman for a moment.  She cocked her head slightly and seemed to glare while raising the carjack handle ever so slightly.  The demon make a break for it.  The woman let out a short laugh before he turned to the brothers who were gawking at her.

“Close your mouth Dean, it’s impolite to stare.”  She snapped, smirking a little as Dean did as he was told and even straightened up a little bit.  “Same goes for you Sammy boy.”

She took measured steps towards them, stopping just a yard away from them.  She’s just flat out beautiful, and it didn’t look like she took shit from anyone.  Not to mention there was a look in her eyes that told them she had seen a lot more shit than either of the brothers could possibly even imagine.  She just seemed to wait there for one of them to say something.

“Who are you?”  Sam asked breaking the silence that had falled on them.

“I’m your ‘baby’,” the woman said looking directly at Dean and doing air quotes at the word baby.  She seemed watch the look on Dean’s face as it shift through a variety of different emotions.  She grinned when it all seemed to click into place.

“Wait…you’re the—”

“In the flesh and blood.”  She cut Dean off.  “Call me Pala.” The brothers exchange looks, and all Sam can do is just sort of shrug, this was certainly something new.  She turned and headed for exist.  Stopping at the door when she realized the boys weren’t following her.  “You comin’ boys?”


End file.
